The present invention relates to a pressure responsive control body arrangement in a fluid handling device, such as a hydraulic or pneumatic pump, compressor, motor, engine, transmission or the like having working chambers associated with displacement members serving to induce the flow of a fluid into and out of the working chambers. Rotary fluid handling devices of such type are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,328. Known fluid handling devices exhibit the drawback that the structure is not compact enough, that the production costs are too high and manufacturing times too long, and that the efficiency is too low.
The fluid handling device of my aforementioned patent exhibits the additional drawback that an opposition chamber must be provided at higher fluid pressures or at higher relative velocities between the stationary and rotary control faces in order to counteract excessive localized pressure forces which urge portions of the rotary and stationary control faces against each other.